Sieze The Day
by TheBitch
Summary: Starts Before Dom Is Sent To Lompoc For Almost Killing Kenny Linder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But The Del Rossi's.

This Story's Sort Of Set On Avenged Sevenfold's Video For Seize The Day. Or At Least Part Of It Is.

Dom And Mia's Mom Died When Mia Was Born. Dom And Vince Are Sixteen. Emerald's Fifteen. Mia's Thirteen. The Del Rossi's Live Next Door To The Torettos. Dom And Vince Work In The Garage. Emerald And Mia Help Arabella In The Store/Café. Dom And Emerald Have Been Dating For Two Years. Its 1992. And All Years Are Guess's Based On The Fact That Dom Was Probably 24 In The Fast And The Furious.

Emerald Amelia Dawn Del Rossi:

Age: 15.

Hair Color: Red.

Eye Color: Emerald Green.

Parents: Antony Lorenzo Del Rossi Jr And Arabella Katarina Del Rossi.

Siblings: Vinchenzo Lorenza Del Rossi AKA Vince.

Heritage: Spanish/Italian/Irish/French.

Antony Lorenzo Del Rossi Jr And Arabella Katarina Del Rossi.

Ages: 45 And 40.

Hair Color: Black And Red.

Eye Color: Brown And Pale Green.

Heritage: Spanish/Italian And Irish/French.

Okay So Tell Me What Ya'll Think About It.


	2. Chapter 2

My Writing Tends To Switch From Book Style To Script Style, So Im Sorry If That Bothers Anyone. Oh And I Only Write In The Third Person.

Dom, Vince, Mia, and Emerald are sitting near Anthony Torettos Charger waiting for the last race to be called.

The race starts. Anthony is in the lead the whole time. On the final lap a racer the kids all know comes up behind Anthony. A few feet from the finish line Kenny Linder clips the Charger and sends Him into the wall. Dominic Anthony Toretto Sr. Is killed instantly.

Dom jumps up from his seat and runs towards the twisted pile of metal that was his fathers car.

Vince catches Dom just as the car blows. Emerald leads a sobbing Mia to were the boys have fallen to the ground. Vince grabs Mia in a tight hug as soon as she is in reach of his arms. Emerald pulls Dom close to her chest as he sobs like a baby for his father.

A month later its Dom's 17th birthday. He is on his way home from the jewelers. In his pocket is an emerald engagement ring for the love of his life. He wants to ask her tonight. As he turns the corner he see's Linder in front of him. In the backseat of his car he has a wrench. He beats Linder to the brink of death before the police show up. It takes five guys to pull him off.

He spends the night in jail. When he is released Vince and Emerald are there to pick him up. Dom falls to his knees in front of Emerald and clings tightly to her waist. That night she tells him that he's going to be a father. He is ecstatic. He asks her. She responds with a simple yes. This time his happiness overshadows even his fathers death.

They tell everyone in there family. Vince, Mia, Arabella, Antony, Leon, and Jesse. They all start planing the wedding. They want to be married right away, Before Dom's court date. Antony and Arabella give there blessings.

The wedding is held a week later. Mia and China Tran Are the maid-of-honor and bridesmaid. Vince and Johnny Tran are the best man and groomsmen.

The ceremony is simple. Held on a beach near the house. Only the family is present. Mia and China are wearing white sun dress's. The guys are wearing khakis and white button down shirts. Emerald's dress is white with small straps and sweeps the sand as she walks towards Dom on her fathers arm. Arabella is crying by the time the priest ask who gives this woman. Antony is struggling to speak clearly when he answers I do.

The ceremony is over. Emerald and Dom are on there way to the hotel Antony and Arabella reserved for them ten minutes away. They spend one night in utter bliss. Tomorrow Dom's had to go to court.

The next day Dom is sentenced to two years at the prison in Lompoc California.

Dom is able to give Emerald a final kiss and a whispered I love you before he is lead away. Emerald collapses back in Vince's chest as he leads he out to the car. Mia and Arabella try to comfort her, but it dose not work. Her husband has been taken away from her. She is broken.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a year since that terrible day in the court house. Emerald gave birth to a little girl. Katrina Mae Toretto, she is four months old. Emerald and Vince moved into the Torreto house to help Mia and to feel closer to Dom. Emerald hasn't been herself, ever night she lays in Dom's bed, crying into his pillow. Her baby is her only joy. Vince and Mia are her only strength. She tells herself that it's only one more year, but it seems like forever. She's tried to visit him, but she can't make herself get out of the car.

Today is the day that she's promised herself that she's going to do it. She's going to get out of the car and go into that horrible place to see him. She dress's in her wedding gown, just for him. It's looser now but still beautiful. She wakes Rina, and dresses her to see her daddy for the first time. All they while telling her about how wonderful, loving and kind the man is. She dress's Rina in a small pink ruffled dress with a matching white and pink bonnet, her dark curls poking out the edges.

She can now hear Mia down in the kitchen; she gathers the baby bag and Rina in her arms. At the down stairs landing she places the bag by the door and continues on to the kitchen. Emerald places Rina in her high chair and wraps a tea towel around her to keep her dress clean. Mia sets a handful of cheerios in front of the baby and hands Emerald a plate of breakfast.

"So, today's the day huh?"

"Yes Mija, I have to see him. I don't care how long it takes me, or how hard it is. I have to see him."

"Good, I'm going to get ready for school, tell him we all love and miss him."

"Okay Mia, I will. Ill see you when I get home."

Sometime later in front of the prison.

Emerald is sitting in Doms car her knuckles white around the steering wheel, tears trailing down her cheeks. She pulls down the sun screen and a picture flutters down into her lap. It's the picture of there wedding day, on the beach just as the sun is setting making them just dark shapes, there lips joined in the sweet first kiss as a married couple.

Emerald smiles, wipes her eyes and gets out of the car. She gets Rina and heads towards the door. After she is cleared shed lead into a room with two small metal chairs at a small metal table. When the door opens again her breath catches in her chest. She lifts her head to meet the eyes of the newest occupant.

Hi……

And I shall leave it at that for now. I'm terribly sorry for such a long delay, hopefully the next one wont take as long.

To answer a question from Reviews: Yes Letty will be in the story, but not as Dom's girl, for this story she has a different roll to play.

And thank you to anyone that has read it and reviewed, please continue to do so 


End file.
